


Let these children have issues

by eggosandxmen



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anxiety, Autism Spectrum, Misgendering, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, accidental misgendering, lauras a trans girl, scott and laura are on the spectrum, they all have issues poor babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: (title wip)The o5 plus Laura discuss a whole bunch of their issues.





	1. Nightmares and Sensory Issues- Scott and Laura

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fic where the kids talk about the issues they have because it is needed okay.
> 
> To avoid triggers, the the issues the kids have are listed below.
> 
> Scott- Autistic, PTSD, anxiety
> 
> Jean-Anxiety, has trouble discerning reality and things inside her head, PTSD
> 
> Hank- OCD, PTSD, Anxiety
> 
> Warren-Mood swings, PTSD
> 
> Bobby: Self-Harm (past), PTSD, Anxiety
> 
> Laura: Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Anxiety, PTSD, Autistic

Jean wasn’t very sure when they started sharing a bed.

She knows it never happened in the 60’s- the Professor would have been horrified- but it had been about a year since they were brought to the present and Jean is squished between Laura and Scott and counting their breaths as she tries to fall asleep.

Laura. One, two, three, four- Burning, she’s screaming, a bird is in the air behind her- five, six, seven- no, that’s not right, because Scott is right there and he’s not burning- eight, nine, ten- and she’s fine, dammit, she’s fine- eleven, twelve, thirteen…

She gets three hours before the screams start.

Tonight it’s Laura, rustling round the bed and muttering in her sleep. “No-” she mutters, and Jean turns to face the still sleeping girl. “Stop!” Laura yells, and she looks so scared Jean shakes her up. 

“Laura, wake up!”

“Gah!” She says, her eyes popping open. “Jean?”

“Hi.”

“Why did you wake me up at 2 am?”

“You were having a nightmare.”

“And that’s such an uncommon occurrence?” She says, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, no, but still.” Jean says sheepishly.

“Go to sleep, Jean.” Laura says. “I’ll take watch.”

“This isn’t watch!”

“You’re waiting til one of us has a nightmare so you can help us out of it. That’s watch.”

Jean sighs. “Fine.”

Her head hits the pillow and she falls asleep a few minutes later, counting Scott’s breaths.

The next morning Jean and Laura don’t mention it. Because, as Laura said, this is a common occurrence by now. But Jean can’t help but wonder if other people wake up every night to one of their best friends screaming.

 

\-----

They're training when Laura and Scott drop. It's the Danger Room, of course, and the room seems to have figured out that Laura doesn't do great with loud noises and bright lights, with the super senses and all. She's on the ground, clutching her ears, and Jean is about to rip the robot that’s emitting the sound in half when Scott drops next to her, covering his eyes. 

Jean is so taken aback that Bobby has to handle the robot, icing it and making the lights and sound stop. Laura and Scott don't get up.

“OLDER-HANK!” Jean yells.

The man runs in. “What happened?”

“There was a bot, for Laura, and it was targeting her senses and she dropped but then Scott did too and we got it off but they aren't getting up!” Jean says quickly.

“Get them to my lab.”

Scott wakes up first, rubbing his eyes, and is quickly followed by Laura. “What happened?” He asks.

“You had a sensory overload. Both of you did.” Older-Hank says.

“A what?”

“Our senses were too crowded, and we had a reaction.” Laura explains.

“But why just us? I mean, you I understand, you've got super senses, but me?”  
“Scott, that had nothing to do with my super senses. I've got autism, that's one of the effects.”

Older-Hank nods. “That's the basic premise of the whole matter.”

“So what do we do to make them stop?” Warren asks. His- and the others- face is still ashen.

“Avoid bright lights, loud noises, and fumes.” Older-Hank says, ticking off his fingers.

Jean nods. “Right.”

“And no more danger room for you two, at least for today.”

Scott and Laura groan.


	2. Trans Girl Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retake on Laura meeting the o5. Because Laura is short and angry and trans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this trash? Yeah.
> 
> Do I regret it? No.

Trans Laura

Jean doesn’t pretend to understand as the teen attacking professor K is carried out, unconscious, of whatever sewer they phased into by Kitty herself. She just tells Hank to start up the jet.

The boy is laid out on a seat, blood covering his head, skinny as a stick, and tense even in unconsciousness. Kitty had disappeared, and the kids had gather around the seat, staring.

“Who d you think he is?”

“I dunno. I saw claws- one of Logan’s kids, maybe?” Bobby offers.

“Pro’lly.” Warren says. “Well, I’m exhausted. I’m gonna sleep.”

“Nothing like religious zealots to tire you out.” Jean says, smirking, and follows suit.

***

When they get back, Kitty carries the boy again- she’d only answered the kids’ hundreds of questions with “that’s L- X-23. Call me if anything changes.”

“X twenty what?” Bobby had asked.

“Logan’s kid.” Kitty had said, and without further explanation had left.

Now they are gathered around the operating table, waiting.

His eyes finally opened twenty minutes later.

“Mister… Kinney, is it?” Hank asks. “I assure you, you are among friends.”

He doesn’t respond, simply sits and and stands up, popping his claws.

“Calm down, please, and don’t do anything that’s going to make us bleed.” Scott says.

“How do you know my name?” He asks, his voice raspy.

“You have a file, and we looked at it. Well, not in full, just your name. Laura, right? Weird name for a guy.” Bobby remarks, trying to make conversation.

“I’m not- I’m- what?”

“Your name’s Laura, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s a girl’s name, normally.”

“I am a girl.” He- she?- says.

“Oh.” Scott says. “Sorry. “

“It doesn’t matter. Who are you? And why the hell are we in a Weapon X facility?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Kudos are always amazing, and comments are even better!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
